


is it platonic or romantic

by chaemoongie



Series: hyunghyuk everyday drabbles [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic to Romantic, Self-Indulgent, Short, based on incorrect hyunghyuk, brothers showhyuk, hyunghyuk killed everyone last night, just uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/pseuds/chaemoongie
Summary: minhyuk loves hyungwon, romantically. hyungwon does too, but minhyuk isn't sure wether platonically or romantically.





	is it platonic or romantic

minhyuk is contented. he's happy with what he's having right now. he's contented having his bestfriend by his side, eventhough they're not on any romantic relationship, he's still happy.

 

hyungwon means everything to him, he loves him, treasures him, cherishes him, so he's not taking any risk confessing his feelings. he's contented being hyungwon's bestfriend. even if it means burrying his feelings 6 feet deep under and watching hyungwon fall in love with somebody else. he's okay with it, as long as he's beside hyungwon, as long as they can hug each other, tell each other's secrets and dreams and plans and as long as hyungwon is happy. he's okay with it.

  
minhyuk believes that opposite do attracts--well for himself--because he and hyungwon is really different. he's always that loud friend who always have stories to tell, reasons to laugh, brightness to share while hyungwon's the one who often listens than talks, he attentively listens on minhyuk's every quirks, gives advices and indulges himself in minhyuks warmness. he exchanges quips with minhyuk, ofcourse, but he's more on listening than talking, and minhyuk's fine with that. he's fine with everything as long as it's hyungwon he's with.

 

 

"won?"  
"hmm?"  
"i'm planning on moving to california"  
"for good?"  
"for good"

 

hyungwon just hums, and so as minhyuk. he wishes hyungwon would stop him, would tell him to stay here in korea, would tell him to stay here, with him. but ofcourse hyungwon wouldn't do that, hyungwon's the most pure person he knows, hyungwon wouldn't stop him just for himself, plus the fact that hyungwon only loves him platonically, so it's fine. it's okay.

 

 

"when are you leaving?"  
"two weeks from now or one, maybe. not yet sure, my papers are still being processed"

  
hyungwon just hums again, and so as minhyuk and they're silent again. they're at hyungwon's apartment, watching some movie minhyuk can't remember they've chosen with some take out food which is too cold for them now. but it's fine, as long as he's with hyungwon. it's okay.

 

 

"are you really sure about leaving?"  
"yeah? i've planned this since last year"

  
only a week is left and he's ready to go. he's all set, his documents, plane ticket, things. the only thing that's not ready is him. he'll never be ready, but he have to.

  
hyungwon hums, again. and so as minhyuk. they're walking, going to a park to walk their dog and cat.hyungwon owning a cat named min and minhyuk owning a dog named won, they've talked about it, agreed to have their pets named after each other. it's funny, but it's sweet for minhyuk. atleast hyungwon still have something with him that would still remind him of minhyuk.

 

minhyuk have always loves dogs, would always stop on his tracks everytime there's a dog passing him by, talk with it using his so called dog language which only consists of 'woof' and 'warf' and take thousands of pictures with it.

while hyungwon, hyungwon always loved cats. he owned three, but was forced to give away two of them because his allergy wouldn't let him live, sniffing too much furs might send him to heaven or hell. so he's only left with one, with min.

their pets are like them, alot. got the best dynamics, sleeps beside each other, plays alot with each other and protects each other, and minhyuk's happy. he's happy to leave won to kihyun, so that his dog would still be able to see his friend. unlike him, who's going to the other side of the planet with his uncertain plans and unspoken feelings. but it's fine, as long as he spends his remaining days in korea with hyungwon, it's okay.

  
they settle on a swing, puts min and won on the ground and lets them play around. minhyuk closes his eyes and pushes his feet on the ground, and he's swinging. he can feel the cold wind caress his face and mess his hair. but it's fine, he's with hyungwon, so it's okay.

 

  
"minhyuk"  
"hmm"  
"i like you"

 

minhyuk stops, he goes haywire but continues afterwards. it's normal. hyungwon often say he likes minhyuk's positivity, he likes minhyuk's warmness, he likes minhyuk's friendliness, hyungwon often say he likes minhyuk. minhyuk wouldn't deny he feels something, but chooses to ignore it since hyungwon thinks of him as a brother. so hyungwon liking him is probably a platonic feelings, no strings attached, no romantic feelings involved.

  
"hyungwon"  
"hmm?"  
"i like you too"

 

hyungwon hums, again and so as minhyuk, and they fall into silence. a comfortable silence they're too familiar with.

 

 

"why are you giving me your things?"  
"i wont be using them in california"  
"you're really sure about moving there?"

  
minhyuk stops on arranging his stuffs, looks at the empty side of his room and sighs. he's not, but he has to.

 

"yeah"  
"do you really want it?"  
"i wanted it, at some point, yeah"  
"do you still want it?"  
"i need it"

 

  
kihyun sighs before putting down the marble vase and porcelain dog display he's holding, he puts it down and sits beside minhyuk.

  
"you don't need it"  
"i need to. hyunwoo's waiting for me there"  
"he'll understand"  
"he wont"  
"he will, he have to and he needs to"  
"he doesn't"  
"he will. he's your brother, he'll understand it"  
"but hyunwoo worked so hard for us to live there, it's our dream, our plan"  
"he'll understand. he's hyunwoo, he wants everything that's good for you, great even. hyunwoo is a great person, he'll understand"  
"how even"  
"talk to him"

  
minhyuk rests his head on kihyun's shoulder, and thinks. and thinks and thinks once again. until he's certain, until he's sure. and he decides.

 

 

"hyunwoo?"  
"hmm?"  
"what if i dont want to leave korea anymore?"  
"just a hypothetical?"  
"factual"  
"it's okay, i understand. i know where your heart belongs, and it's not in california nor korea"  
"huh?"  
"it belong to hyungwon, right?"

  
minhyuk sees that pure seal smile of his brother once again, and he's feeling nostalgic, every memory they have, every dreams they've planned and he remembers that his brother actually has the biggest heart out of everyone. hyunwoo would always manage to understand, however the the the situations are and whatever the reasons are. hyunwoo is hyunwoo, the purest person to ever live in the world. so minhyuk smiles, that smile where it reaches his eyes and his face brightens up rivalling the sun.

 

 

"thank you, hyunwoo"  
"always prioritize your hearts happiness, minhyuk. i'm your brother and i'll forever support whatever your decisions are"  
"thank you, hyunwoo. so much"  
"now go and get where your heart belongs, minhyuk"  
"i will! hahaha! thank you, hyunwoo!"

 

  
minhyuk laughs, and cries, and shouts. every people he's passing by are looking at him, eyeing him weirdly. but he's too happy to mind it. so he just laughs, and cries and screams while running down the way to hyungwon's apartment. he inhales hundreds of deep breaths, and continues to walk inside hyungwon's apartment.

 

 

 

"HYUNGWON!"

the mug hyungwon's holding falls, but hyungwon's attention is drawn onto minhyuk. who's right infront of him, sweating, panting, crying, and smiling. he's right infront of hyungwon and hyungwon can't believe it. he's supposed to leave five minutes from now. don't tell him minhyuk went all over here from airport because hyungwon didn't send him?

 

 

 

"hyungwon"  
"hmm"  
"when you told me you ‘like’ me do you mean platonic like or romantic like because i’m not dumb and i feel things but i don’t want to assume and..."  
"yes"  
"yes to what?"  
"yes to which one will make you stay with me forever"

 

minhyuk laughs and pants and cries and smiles. it's great, hyungwon's with him so it's great.


End file.
